Piko
|walkSpeed = 2 |runSpeed = 4 |specialAbility = Steals items off the ground Knocks out items from the player's inventory when attacking |spawnFrom = 4 Days |spawnCode = "piko" "piko_orange" |name = Piko|attackPeriod = 2}} The Piko is a neutral Mob exclusive to the Don't Starve: Hamlet DLC. There is also an orange variant called the Orange Piko. Both Piko and Orange Piko spawn from Tea Trees, and seem more likely to spawn near clumps of several trees growing close together. They do not seem to spawn from tea trees planted by the player, unless one is caught in a trap and put on the ground near that tree. After a few seconds, the Piko will run up the nearest tree, "infesting" it with Piko. If an item is dropped on the ground (either edible or not) near a Piko or Orange Piko, there is a chance that it will stock it in its cheeks and flee with it. It is common when you chop a Tea Tree that Pikos may spawn or race in from nearby trees and steal one of your Logs, Twigs, or Seed Pods. Take caution not to drop stack of an item, as one Piko is able to steal it all. During a Full Moon or Aporkalypse, Piko will glow, their eyes turn red and they become aggressive. In addition, an attack from a Piko or Orange Piko will, like frogs, cause the item in the leftmost slot of the inventory bar to drop from the player's inventory. After said item is on the ground, the Piko/Orange Piko prioritizes storing the item in its cheeks and retreating to its home Tea Tree. Pikos can be caught using a Trap. During a Full Moon, carrying a captured Piko will cause the player to emit a reddish glow, similar to the effects of eating a Glow Berry. Usage Tips * Be very careful when chopping Tea Trees at night with a Lantern on the ground. Pikos might steal it, and without any other light sources you will be completely vulnerable to Charlie. * As Pikos do not spawn from trees planted by the player, getting rid of all naturally occurring Tea Trees in an area will prevent new Pikos from spawning there. * Using an item to bait a Piko is an easy way to kill them, as they prioritize retrieving the item and running away with it rather than running from players when approached. Players can get free hits on Pikos as they run toward the item. If the Piko picked up the item, the player can retrieve it by killing the Piko, as they run toward a given Tea Tree in a predictable straight line. ** Pikos cannot pick up backpacks, but will relentlessly try to anyways, making for very effective bait. Bugs * Pikos can hide in Tree stumps as if the tree was still present and will thus run up an invisible tree and disappear. * If dropped in a shop, game can crash. * if it tries to get a wet sunken object, you hitting it makes it walk on water. once it is on water, it will try to get back to its tea tree, but you have to hit it again for it to get back on land. you cannot use this to retrieve wet sunken objects as if you do it will stay as a wet sunken object, but on land. * Pikos will try to steal Backpack and other things which add inventory slots. Trivia * The use of Orange Pikos in making Tea and Iced Tea is a pun on orange pekoe tea. * The Piko may be loosely based off of the real-life pika, who are known to steal food from its own kind, and pica, an eating disorder characterized by the consumption of inedible items. Gallery Piko Sleeping.png|A sleeping Piko. Piko Dead.png|A dead Piko. Piko Orange Sleeping.png|A sleeping orange variant of the Piko. Piko Orange Dead.png|A dead orange variant of the Piko. vi:Piko Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Diurnals Category:Innocents